Thyristor random access memory (TRAM) provides a memory structure that does not need an exclusive storage capacitor, separate from a select transistor, to store a memory state. However device configurations to date use a considerable amount of surface area. Improvements in device configuration are needed to further improve memory density. Further, it is desirable to form devices using manufacturing methods that are reliable and efficient.